


Dog Dean's Day In

by o0kaymawn0o



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Sniffing, Come Eating, Dean Acts Like a Dog, Dirty Talk, Dogboy Dean, Doggy Style, Dominant Dean, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sexual Humor, Slash, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/o0kaymawn0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode where Dean drinks a concoction to give him the ability to talk to Dogs, he starts exhibiting the actions of a Dog himself. With his bond with Sam so strong, he takes to acting like a pet of sorts around his younger brother, and he soon discovers that Sam has a very strong scent--a scent that he would definitely like to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Dean's Day In

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Dog Dean's Day In | by：o0kaymawn0o](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534931) by [whiyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn)



> This is something I thought up when I was recalling this particular episode... There aren't really any spoilers because, uh, it's just him when he's actin like a dog, but in this case he's getting all up in Sam's ass...

Dean’s been acting strange ever since he took that concoction to give him the ability to talk to animals. Sam had been willing to drink it! Some part of him thinks that Dean secretly wanted to just be able to say that he’s spoken to animals.

He’s not doing so well with it, though.

He starts on everything, cussing at a group of birds, while pedestrians turn their heads, worried for the man’s sanity.

Sam literally feels like he’s looking after a dog.

“Huhh,” he sighs, chucking a ball into the other room.

Dean runs for it, returning by Sam’s side and offering it from his mouth.

“Seriously, Dean? It’s having that much of an effect on you?”

“Shut up, Sam! I can’t help it!” he grumbles after placing the ball on Sam’s lap. He wants Sam to pet his head. He has no idea how to go about asking such a thing. But he wants it. He needs to feel like he did a good job.

This is so fucking weird!

All these animals were complete assholes anyway! It’s not fun anymore.

He really isn’t enjoying this at all. Being a dog. Wanting to fetch anything Sam throws—needing to be petted and told he did a great job. That he’s a good boy for bringing the ball back and he’ll get a nice pie as a reward.

God, he has a screw loose.

Sam can’t help feeling pity for his older brother. Usually he’s the one with the sad puppy-dog eyes that can get him anything he desires. This time around, Dean has this concoction granting him even greater persuasion than the man himself.

He’s not sure he likes that.

It could get him into trouble if he lets it get to him too much.

Clearly, he’ll just have to watch out, or not encourage his dog-like brother so much. It won’t do him any good to feed into this stuff.

“You did good,” Sam mumbles awkwardly, avoiding eye contact as he pets the hair on Dean’s head, surprised by how soft it is, considering the guy gels it every single day.

He’s not giving him more than that. Dean’s only going to punch him when he remembers being treated like a pet. The brunet’s not stupid. He knows his brother better than anyone in the world, and he is _not_ going to react well to this.

Dean nuzzles Sam’s lap, leaning into the touch.

His nose twitches, a strong scent invading his senses. He retreats from Sam’s lap and crawls behind him, sniffing Sam’s behind intently. A shot of lust rushes through his body, his dick starting to rise from the sensation.

“Sam…”

“What—Dean, what the fuck are you doing sniffing my butt for?!”

Sam jumps from his seat, moving out of the way of Dean’s adventurous nose. This better be something to do with this stupid spell!

“You smell really good… Better than pie,” he states simply, confused by his actions. However, he’s already missing the aroma. It’s so strong. So powerful—a mixture of smells he can’t quite identify, yet finds himself enjoying at the same time!

It’s confusing. He wants more of it, though.

“The hell? Dean, would you stop acting like a dog for a second so I can talk to my brother?” Sam says, taking a couple more steps back. This is way too creepy for him to deal with. If he has to leave the motel for a bit for Dean to cool down, he will.

“Fine. I’m going to the store quick—“

“No! Don’t leave, Sammy!” Dean yelps, charging into his younger brother from behind and bringing them both to the ground, Dean lying over Sam’s back, gripping tightly to stop Sam from getting away.

“I don’t want you to leave… Dogs don’t like it when the people they love leave!” he whines, shifting his hips slightly to move further up Sam’s body.

The motion causes the brunet to notice Dean’s growing erection.

“Why are you hard?”

“I don’t know! Just don’t leave me…”

Sam’s torn between laughing and telling the blonde to get the fuck off of him. Dean’s acting completely out of character. He sounds so needy… Like a dog.

“Okay, I won’t leave. Just stop sniffing my butt, okay?”

Dean shudders. “Can’t promise that, Sammy. I can smell you everywhere now. The closer I am the better it is, and I want you naked.”

“Dean, you’re in desperate need of a filter,” Sam retorts, his cheeks flushed from his brother’s brash reply. He just openly admitted to wanting his younger brother naked in front of him…

They really need to do more research on these spells before they take them. Sam couldn’t believe the person currently tugging at the waistband of his jeans, sniffing all over his body is his older brother, Dean.

Without the influence none of this would have happened already.

“Dean, quit it. You’re not getting me naked!”

Dean whimpers, tugging Sam’s jeans down. “Why not?” Without waiting for a response, Dean removes Sam’s shoes before sliding the man’s jeans off.

“I just said—“

“I know, but I wanna make you feel good!” he mutters in reply, dragging Sam’s underwear off next. The smell emitting from his brother is driving him wild with lust. His mouth is watering just from its mere presence alone.

He spreads Sam’s ass-cheeks apart, showcasing a twitching pink hole. He licks his lips and dives down, lapping his tongue over the sensitive opening at a break neck pace, ignoring Sam’s protests for him to stop.

“Get your fucking tongue out of my ass!” Sam shouts half-heartedly, arching from the odd pleasure of having his entrance devoured by Dean’s skillful tongue.

Dean presses his face closer, inhaling deeply—the sensation of being high washing over him due to Sam’s intoxicating scent. He could bathe in this scent. It’s sweet and musky at the same time. It’s completely Sam—all it’s missing is a pout.

He slathers his tongue over Sam’s hole hungrily, sucking and kissing his brother’s entrance—practically making out with the area, enjoying every single second of it.

“Fuck, you taste _so_ fucking good, Sammy!” he announces, returning to his delicious meal.

Sam squirms. How does Dean not have enough control over this dog thing to realize that what they’re doing is not only wrong on so many levels because they’re brothers’, but weird as all hell?

“Dean, I’m serious!”

“Don’t care,” he mumbles lazily, closing his eyes to heighten his sense of smell. His high increases and so does the intensity of his tongue lashing against Sam’s entrance, loosening the orifice—almost preparing it for something bigger. Sam’s hole isn’t resisting. It’s opening up for Dean’s slick muscle, accepting it, and granting further access.

Dean humbly accepts the offer, pushing his tongue deeper into Sam, thrusting his tongue in and out, using his fingers to spread Sam’s cheeks wider for extra space.

God Dammit! Why is this turning him on so much? It shouldn’t be. His brothers’ tongue shoved as far as it will go up his ass should not have him stiff as a board, straining against the floor.

Dean knows as well. Well, if he’s taken the time to look down and observe for a second, he’ll witness pre-cum leaking out of Sam’s pulsating bellend. He wants to touch himself. Dean’s being a brat and growling whenever he moves an inch. This sucks. If he’s going to stop complaining about Dean rimming him, he should at least be able to get himself off in the process.

“I’ll make you come, Sammy. I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll pass out, without you touching yourself once. That’s a promise!” Dean declares, resuming his make out session with Sam’s now puckered and wet entrance.

“Mm, so fucking tasty! I can’t get enough of it!”

“At least quit it with the weird dirty talk?!” Sam snaps, subconsciously wiggling his butt against Dean’s mouth.

Dean smirks and blows a smooth air current at Sam’s winking pucker. “Oh, come off it. You like it. Your dick twitches with every word I say.” It’s said as a statement. He noticed several times since the start of this delicious treat Sam’s muscles flexing and tensing from the sensations he’s receiving.

Tired of trying to wriggle away, or yell at Dean to stop playing with his ass, Sam finally starts to relax, enjoying the pulses of pleasure ripping through his body. Who knew his butthole is this sensitive? He had no idea. To be perfectly honest, he’s never gone anywhere near his backside in a sexual sense. He knows of rimming and the prostate and all that jazz. Just never had the opportunity to try anything.

He wonders how Dean’s going to react to all this when the spell wears off. They’re brothers’, yet Sam is being tongue fucked vigorously, and Dean’s showing no signs of remorse for his choice of actions.

Dean wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve, peeling his jacket off. He removes his jeans and his own boxers, easing the pressure from his hard cock rubbing along the material of his boxers, painfully erect.

He kicks them off, glad that Sam didn’t try and escape when that window of opportunity opened up for him. Cleary Dean’s not the only one getting a thrill out of this.

Momentarily, he slides his tongue over Sam’s hole one last time, shuddering blissfully. “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff!” Dean watches as Sam’s knees unconsciously move under him, pushing his butt further up.

Dean’s dick salutes him with pride.

Shit, he wants to fuck Sam so badly! He’s never been this turned on in his life. His penis is literally pointing towards Sam’s hole, yelling at Dean to just stick it in and pound his baby brother into an orgasm.

He has to say something… He can’t just—

“Why’d you stop?” Sam tries to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

Dean grins widely. “Can I fuck you, Sammy?”

Well, now it’s out there. If Sam says no, he’s pretty sure he can convince him to do it. It just means that his eagerness will be questioned and Dean will have to try that much harder to make this exceptionally good for Sam.

Predictably, a large amount of blood charges for Sam’s cheeks, burning with embarrassment and slight humiliation. He can’t comprehend how Dean can say things of that magnitude so easily, without even batting an eyelid! Granted he has the attitude of a dog right now, but come on!

“No, you cannot fuck me—“

“I promise to make it good! I promise I will! So good that you’ll remember it for the rest of your life! It’ll be the best orgasm you’ve ever experienced—“

“Dean, you’re not changing my mind. Rimming is one thing, but you’re talking about sticking your dick up my ass and literally fucking me like a dog. I’m in the doggy-style position—“

“Come on, Sammy? Please? It’ll just be this one time! Unless you want me to fuck you again—“

Sam attempts to flip over to get a better look at his brother, but Dean presses him down before he gets the chance. “ _Don’t_ move from that position. I like you this way,” he commands, instantly going back to begging for Sam to let him screw the brunet’s brains out.

“Oh, well since you put it like that, Dean, _go right ahead…”_ he drawls.

Dean’s eyes brighten. “Really? You’ll let me?” he asks, already lining up his dick with Sam’s hole, ready to snap in when Sam yells for him to hold on a second.

“Jeez, do dogs not understand sarcasm?”

“Oh… Just let me fuck you, Sammy—tell you what, if ya’ hate it after about thirty seconds, I promise to stop everything right then and there,” Dean offers, rubbing his dick against Sam’s ass, pressing the globes of flesh together to create more friction. His eyes roll back at the sensation, and thoughts of stuffing his brother full escalating dramatically.

It’s not set in stone. He’s considering it. Considering whether or not Dean will stick to what he just said. Considering if the Winchester’s can ever come back from something like this, or if it will blossom into something else…

He sighs.

To be fair, Sam was close to spilling all over the floor just from the practice of Dean’s devious tongue. So, if Dean can bring him to the brink of climax from that alone, Sam can only imagine what the blond can do with his dick.

Grumbling acceptance under his breath, Sam shifts back, feeling guilty for enjoying just the pressure of Dean’s penis running over the crack of his ass.

“What was that, Sam?” Dean teases, having already heard it thanks to his heightened dog senses.

Sam curses the ground beneath him.

“Okay. You can fuck me,” he mumbles, his skin flushing from the humiliation.

“Great!”

Dean slides in with more ease than he anticipated. Sam’s rectum just seems to widen for him. He had been expecting Sam to cry out in pain from the initial intrusion, as when he does anal with a girl, that’s usually the case…

“You okay, Sammy?” he asks, concerned, albeit lost in a world of new sensations—the cause being Sam’s entrance sucking him in and bleeding his sanity away. He’s so horny and so ready to pound his baby brother into the floor. The heat surrounding him is like none other he’s ever experienced!

But Sam’s pleasure is just as important.

His deal is absolute.

“Sam grits out that he’s fine. He’s so conflicted by the waves of pleasure swimming through him, brought on by his older brother pushing into him all the way to the hilt and starting up a brutal pace, rocking hard into him, snatching a chunk of the back of his hair for leverage as he bucks with a controlled force.

Dean’s thighs are slapping against his own, the blond’s knees spreading Sam’s legs wider apart—balls bouncing off the younger man’s premium with each thrust.

Sam feels slightly uncomfortable in his shirt now. He’s hyper sensitive. He needs to be caressed, felt up—anything like that.

As if he read his brothers’ mind, Dean rips Sam’s shirt open, ignoring the wayward buttons as he tears the rest clean off, reaching under Sam to feel along the man’s long front, grazing his fingers over the sensitive skin and paying close attention to Sam’s sensitive nipples.

He tweaks them experimentally, refusing to relent in his thrusts for a second. Multitasking shouldn’t be a problem in this position—it really isn’t.

“Fuck,” Sam curses from all the stimulation he’s feeling.

“Yeah! You feel so good, Sammy! So tight around my cock. Your ass is sucking me in, like it wants me inside of you!” he queries, slamming harder and faster, reaching for Sam’s shoulders—gripping them tightly to help add more power to his thrusts.

Sam nudges forward with every buck, knocking the wind out of him, almost driving him to fits of pleasure. Dean’s dick in his ass shouldn’t feel this good, but it does. It feels fantastic! Better than anything he’s ever felt before—

“Holy motherfucker!” Sam cries out, throwing his head back in contentment, arching toward his brother, asking with no words what the fuck just happened to him.

“Wait… Did you just—“

“Sure did, Sammy! I knew once I got the right angle, it won’t be too long before your cumming all over the floor,” he says, his eyes darkening at the thought.

His pace changes, slow and deep, then switches to long and hard—finally leading up to hard and fast, dragging curse after curse from the brunet, who continues to bend in such exotic ways, spurring Dean on just that little bit extra.

“Sam?”

Dean leans over Sam’s back, his thrusts slowing down. He brings himself as close as he can to his baby brothers’ ear.

“Wh-What?” he pants out, chewing on his bottom lip.

“ _Come!”_ he whispers hotly, resuming his previous position, driving in several more times up until Sam lets out a delicious string of cusses before shooting wet, hot, sticky ropes of cum all over the motels floor.

“That’s my boy!” Dean barks.

In Sam’s afterglow, he steadies himself enough at least to register that Dean literally just barked. In fact, he’s still barking, not yet finished pounding Sam into the floor it seems—he’s even replaced breathing with heavy panting—his tongue sticking out and all.

Finally, Dean slams in one more time and fills Sam with his warm, heavy load of cum, rutting against him as he rides out his orgasm.

They both collapse—Dean flattening his baby brother on the ground.

“Dean, get off…”

“Sorry,” he lies, crawling down Sam’s body. He separates the somewhat red butt-cheeks and observes his masterpiece, watching the semen drizzle out of Sam’s hole. He inclines forward and licks it up, preferring Sam’s scent to the taste of his own essence.

Then he rolls Sam over, spotting the man’s cum resting on the skin of his belly. Dean licks it up and grins. “Yeah, you taste much better than I do!” he reveals from observation.

Sam sits up and flicks Dean on the nose. “Because I eat fruit and vegetables. Not pie and burgers.”

Dean whimpers, and Sam runs his hand through his brothers’ hair the way he did earlier. “You did very good, Dean. Best orgasm ever,” he admits, almost ashamed.

Considering what he’s been through today, Sam is not the least bit surprised when Dean licks his face. And he’s not surprised when later, after they’ve cleaned up and got back to work—that Dean lays down on the sofa with his head resting in Sam’s lap, as the younger Winchester pets him.

 

 


End file.
